Willow's Way Back
by Nathan You
Summary: The following is a story about Willow Rosenberg in an attempt to fill in the gap of what happened to her in between the end of season 6 and the beginning of season 7. It explores her recovery from becoming Dark Willow and the Beginning of her being mentored by Giles in the arts of magic. I of course own nothing from buffy and I hope you enjoy.


Willow Rosenberg awoke back in her own bed, after having earlier collapsed from physical, spiritual and emotional exhaustion. It felt strange being in here again after everything that had happened, wrong somehow, like she no longer belonged there. It was only then that she remembered what had happened the last time she was in this room… what had happened to Tara. In that moment she felt all of the pain and anger that had fled her body when Xander embraced her threaten to return. She felt like sinking into the covers, letting the bed swallow her up whole, anything to let her escape those feelings.

She heard muffled voices coming from another room in the house. The first one she heard was deep, a man's voice, probably Giles, although it was difficult to make out.

"I don't think she's dangerous anymore but after what she's done, she'll be unstable. I want to take her back with me to England, their I can help her"

He didn't seem as angry as she had expected, though there was a grimness to his tone that still worried her. She wondered if maybe that was somehow worse, that the situation was so serious he couldn't afford the luxury of anger. It was soon followed by another voice, different but still definitely a man

"You want to take her away now. After all she's been through, away from her friends all the people who love her. How are we supposed to help her to heal if she's on the other side of the planet!"

That was definitely Xander, her best friend, always going to bat for her. Even if right now, she didn't believe she deserved it.

"Xander please"

Came a quieter voice trying to act as a voice of reason. She wasn't sure who it was Buffy prehapes? Or maybe Anya? Whoever it was seemed to have managed to get Xander to calm down giving Giles room to speak again.

"Xander, I understand you want to help. We all do. But we have to consider what's best for Willow, there are people I know in England, specialists in magic far better equipped to help her than us. Besides I have concerns that staying here will bring up too many painful memories of Tara."

His use of the name stung like a knife through her soul. What had once made her feel so much love now only conjured up memories of the worst day of her life and everything she had done because of it. She wondered if her friends would ever be able to see her as anything other than that monster she had become again. And she also wondered if she deserved to be.

What was left of the Scooby Gang sat around the Summer's family living room. Despite the danger of the situation having passed the room was filled with a great deal of tension while they discussed what to do next.

"So if you do take Willow with you will you be teleporting back? or…"

Anya asked trailing off slightly towards the end

"No, I'm sorry to say after Willow drained me of Magic that would seem to have been a one way trip. Besides I'm not sure exposing her to mystical energy again so soon would be such a good idea"

"so I guess it's plane tickets for you guys then"

Said Buffy, but then Xander chimed in

Can I just remind everyone that nothing has been decided on yet".

Dawn looked up and out the doorway

"Willow?"

The rest of the gang turned to follow her gase seeing Willow, standing there bracing herself on the doorframe for support still clearly exhausted. She looked down as if ashamed and spoke in little more than a whisper

"hey guys".

"Dawn maybe you should leave us alone for a minute"

Said Buffy rising slightly from her seat and Dawn responded with the conviction only the sister of a slayer could muster

"I thought you said we weren't doing that anymore"

Buffy turned to face her sister, noting the serve expression she bore and nodded silent and apologetic agreement, then turned back to Willow. She still looked ashamed unable to look any of them in the eye

"I think Giles is right. I think he should take me to England"

She said, not directing the words to anyone in particular.

Xander stood up and began to approach her

"You sure Will? What if you need us?"

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead, falling back on a provenly effective act of tenderness from the last time they had lost someone. He didn't pull away fully from the kiss first bringing his head to her ear and whispering to her

"what if I need you".

She looked him in the eye and with her eyes filled with sorrow and just a hint of kindness said

"I'm sure".

Giles stood up and removed his glasses he looked at her kindly and said softly

"I'm glad you've reached a decision. Now I think you should go back to bed and rest as best you can, until arrangements can be made.


End file.
